Very Interesting
by iamboard
Summary: The demon from Stories of a Universal Traveler tells his story. This is another side story to Stories of a Universal Traveler. This is one of many to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

Very Interesting

Summary: The demon from Stories of a Universal Traveler tells his story. This is another side story to Stories of a Universal Traveler. This is one of many to be exact.

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or Final Fantasy IX. Those belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter One:

First of all, I am not just any demon; I am a high ranking demon. I am Lines and I have control over earth, wind, water, fire, lightening, light, and dark. I worked my way up the ranks of hell and am very proud of my position. I was ordered by some higher ups to look after somebody who is prophesied to save all the universes from other destruction through her actions in each universe she is supposed to visit. I was ordered not to tell her that she is to save the universes as she is to do this without any actual help and only just unclassified Intel I can give her. In other words, I was ordered to help her for as long as I possibly could. I these orders were given because we are the god who created every universes enemy and had learned that he plans on destroying everything. Anybody who can stop any set up plan by him, rather the plan is evil or not is an ally to us. It does not matter if the person is good or evil; hell is natural and will go with whoever can help us against our enemy. So it is more like the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'

As time went by on keeping an eye on and helping the person now reviled as Singing Bird, she seemed to catch my interest. She was a very interesting people, though she seemed to not think so. She was intelligent, had an adult demeanor, was not wrathful or vengeful, and most of all cunning. There was no doubt that she could foil this gods plan and save all of us. Prophecy had made a good pick even if she did not know about the prophecy. I did not pay attention to her guardian sprite as the sprite had the same information as I did on our charge.

Eventually she escaped her crappy prison and started to learn about her abilities. I casually pointed out advice she could use. This was my way of helping her even though I knew she could do this on her own. It was a good thing she escaped; I was getting tired of that horrible place that hells enemy put her in to make sure she does not stop him. It was time she started taking action and putting the prophecy into action. She cleaned herself up so she did not smell anymore the first water fall we came to. She cleans up nicely. A day or two latter she decided to try a new ability. I was going to let her do it because if I was not mistaken, she was going to open a portal and get this show on the road. Somebody interrupted her, a guy in a black suit and dyed black hair. He was a vampire half breed. We already consider vampires low class in hell, but a half breed… I do not want to even get into that. I ignored the talk but was a little mad that I did not know he was fallowing us but she did. She actually has two sensory abilities but she only likes to use the one containing to matter and not the one containing to finding the souls of the dearly departed. Both can find spirit beings but the spirit sensory ability is better in my opinion. I waited for her to open the portal and start to go through to fallow her.

When we were in the portal, I felt a tug from my homes sworn enemy. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to isolate her and kill her so his plans go smoothly. I tried to resist, but even as a high ranking demon, I still cannot over power a god. I fell from the sky after exiting the portal; I knew she would find me as she is my ally. When I came to, I was surrounded by people going to do their duties in a town. A boy with an oversized pointy hat that hid his face and cloths that hid his body completely, walked by. He seemed a bit clumsy, but also powerful. I decided to follow him as I had nothing better to do.

Next chapter will be soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or Final Fantasy IX. Those belong to their rightful owners.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Two:

Lines' point of view

I followed the boy down the road; I was going to come closer when he ran into a rat person. _I had heard of rat people before being assigned to my charge, but only thought that was left for certain universes. _I wondered if this could be one of those particular universes. _Now that I think about it, most of these people look like animal people. Maybe this is one of those universes that have animal people running around without being under a vampires influence. God I hate vampires almost as much as I hate gods… _I continued to follow along as the boy picked up his ticket. I watched him come up to a square and hand a guy in a ticket booth his; the guy at the ticket booth told the boy that the ticket was a fake. The boy was a bit down by the news. He walked away and did a bunch of things for some people in the town.

He was then found by the same rat person who bumped into him. The rat person had offered to get him into a play if he helped him still the ladder in the middle of the ally. The pointy hat kid agreed and acted as a look out. I had to hide so he did not see me. The kid told the rat that the coast was clear and the rat took the ladder. The kid then played a quick card game with somebody who I think was named Alleyway Jack or something like that. After playing a card game, the kid followed the rat to the bell tower.

The rat carried the ladder to the top but when the kid tried to follow, two furry things with bat wings and pompoms over their heads come out of the bell and knocked the kid down. They introduced themselves and gave him some mail, or at least I thought it was some mail. The rat became restless and told the kid to hurry up. He went up the ladder an out of my sight.

I tuned myself into mist using my ability to control water and followed them. I watched them cross many people's roofs then I saw what they needed to ladder for. They were trying to get into a castle. It was then I realized I was in a capital city and not a town. The rat asked the kid what his name was, the kid said Vivi. The rat said that was a weird name, and that his name was Puck. They used the ladder to get into the castle and ran to see the play just starting. I turned myself back into my human form and watch the play interestedly as I had a feeling something very interesting would happen on this beautiful night.

Vivis' point of view

On this day, I was in town to see a play. I wanted to see the play and the people who were performing the play had given me a ticket. I saw a strange guy appear on the ground out of nowhere but did not think much of it. I continued and ran into a rat person who seemed to be a child sided one. I picked myself up off the ground, straitened up my hat, dusted myself off, and picked up my ticket. I went to the ticket master and showed him my ticket but he said it was a fake and gave me some cards for a card game about monsters to cheer me up. I then played jump rope, helped somebody catch a cat and a bunch of other things.

I then went into an alley to sit in some bar and mope when the same rat person showed up and asked me if I wanted to see the play. I shook my head yes. I went to see if the coast was clear and lied so he could take the ladder and I could learn how to play that card game these cards go to. I then followed the rat to the bell tower.

I tried to follow him up when I was knocked down by mail moogles. They introduced themselves and said I had mail. I took the mail and looked at it, It was a how to guide. "Hey, are you coming or what?" the rat asked out loud. I nodded as I do not talk very much and followed him all the way up the bell tower ladder and across many house roofs.

We finally got to the castle where the play is being held and he used the ladder as a bridge to get in. "So what is your name anyway?" He asked. "Vivi" I replied. "Well that is a weird name." he said. We both went across the ladder and on to watch the play just as it were starting. I clapped as the epic tale of a thief and a princess and their tragic love started.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or Final Fantasy IX. Those belong to their rightful owners.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Three:

Vivis' point of view

I did not know what to do, I was being chased by a guard and a person pretending to be dead was on the stage as part of the play called 'I want to be Your Canary'. It was at the point in the play where the princess gets killed and everybody who every loved her is unhappy. I jumped over that clocked body and set to cast a fire spell at the guard. It interrupted the play but I had to get away from that guard. I casted fire but it ended up on the actress. The actress jumped up trying to get rid of the fire and had to throw off her clock. It turned out to be Princess Garnet, who should be up on the royal throne room with her mother watching this play. Before I had time to ask, the ship departed with the princess on it. The Queen became enraged and started attacking the airship/theater with her forces.

Lines' point of view

I was watching this play unfold to see if my hunch on something interesting happening was right. As usual it was. Not only was this an interesting tragic love story of a play, what the pointy hat kid did was also interesting. He was chased by some guards and did something that made me want to study him more. He casted a basic level spell I had learned in my early years as a demon. _Could he have the same powers I do and just be in the learning stages of it? _I thought to myself. The airship quickly pulled away. To say the queen was pissed would be an understatement but she had a tainted aria of insanity around her anyway.

The ship was put somewhat out of commission from the queens' forces as it traveled out of the city. I knew it would not get far so I decided to just leave the kid to his own devices and check on his progress later. _For now, I have to find something else that is interesting to pass the time._

Vivis' point of view

The ship crashed into the forest not far from the city we were in. Before the ship could completely crash, the people on the ship were flung every which direction off of the ship. I landed with the princess and we were walking around the forest trying to find the others when a creature snatched me up. Zidane and that knight showed up and got me out, but then the princess is kidnapped and after a battle, the plant that was snatching us up ran away with her.

Next Chapter will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or Final Fantasy IX. Those belong to their rightful owners.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Four:

Lines' point of view

I was exploring other parts of this plant when I felt a pull from the mist. It was almost as if the mist where the souls of the dead in this world and whatever that god was planning, I looked like he was starting with this universe. I was not entirely sure so I went into the nearby library to see what they had on the subject. _Talk about having your assignments habits rub off on you… geez, I might be considered an egghead by the time she solves this problem of all the universes. _I thought for the first time as I cracked open a book for the first time in three hundred centuries. I had not had to study since I was learning how to control various elements of the weather. I had to read in the last three hundred centuries but it was mostly just the paperwork that comes with being a high ranking demon. I had not done paperwork in eight years because of this mission, with a girl that needs to do some growing up in the emotional department.

I read through the books and found nothing on the mist except for that the bulk of it showed up after the queen that owns this library lost her mind when her husband died. Apparently after her husband died she was in morning until after some guy named Kuja showed up and told her that she could gain power by starting wars. Now keep in mind that this library was actually the royal library and at the time, I did not know that anybody knew I was here. Thinking that nobody knew I was here threw me for a loop when a white haired girly looking man showed up in the library. "You sure had an amused look on your face during the play." The person said, making me jump in surprise. It was not so much as him surprising me, as me surprising myself since I should have been able to feel him coming in the library before he came in and said that. I was so absorbed in my reading that I let down my guard. I quickly put up my guard and closed the book. "And how did you know I was here in the first place?" I asked trying to act as composed as possible. "While I do admit that the hiding spot was good, barely anything escapes me when it comes to events or people on this planet. Why is a demon from multi-universal hell doing roaming a queen's castle library?" He asked. "Just doing research on this mist, it might have something to do with my mission on foiling the god who is trying to destroy all universes plans. I need to change one or two major things to stop the plans for the destruction of this universe but first I need to find out what those things are. I have an un-given but limited amount of time to do this." I told him in hopes that he will leave me to the research. To my surprise, it was enough to get him to leave me alone. I did not think he would do that, even if I hoped he would.

Vivis' point of view

We went through the evil forest to find the princess. The monsters on the way were aggressive buy not hard. I got to work on my fire spell some more, and we even met a moogle by a place that healed you every time you drink the water. We finally got to the place where they were keeping the princess hostage. It was a giant flower with thorny vines. It looked like it was getting her ready to be eaten. We went into a battle with it and when everything was looking down, blink showed up to help us. We finally won when we saw the forest turning to stone. We grabbed the princess and started running to an exit that had not been turned to stone yet. We had to fight our way down the cliff and try to out run the purification of the forest. We ran as fast as we could but in the end blink threw the map at Zidane and got caught by the residents of the forest. Blink was turned to stone and we got out safe.

We camped out just outside of the forest. The princess was awake and we were all really having a good time, well except Steiner. Steiner was freaking out. We finally went to sleep.

Next Chapter will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Castlevaina or Final Fantasy IX. Those belong to their rightful owners.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Chapter Five:

Lines' point of view

After looking all over the queen's library and finding nothing, I decided to turn back into mist form and leave the castle so no guards would stop me. I figured leaving though the boat dock of the castle would work. The sea would be no problem for me. I started to manipulate it so I can get around after I had gotten in the water. _Well since this land mass is filled with mist, I should try to see if the other land masses are too. It would make since if they were and if they are not then they may have an answer as to why. _I thought as I letting the waves push me to another land mass.

It was a long trip. Monsters made out of mist kept stopping me and I had to turn them into fried critters. I finally got there only to see that there was not any mist and feel a tug as to the source of the mist. The tug was coming from a tree. This was not just any tree; it was a tree that felt like it was stopping souls from going back into the natural life cycle that all souls have to go through in one form or another. If I would have had to guess, I would have guessed that the souls came from something that kept the plant alive and recycled them in an endless cycle. It is not exactly the same as the universe I was in before this one. I had never had time to properly study how there soul cycle works. I made a mental not to study it next time I was there, or I could just ask my charge how it works, she is part shaman, she should know. I headed to the tree to see if I could get close and stop this thinking it might have to do with that gods plan.

After I had gotten there trough what seemed like a very big, dry, sandy and hot waste land, I tried to get as close to the tree as I can. When I got to a certain closeness to the tree, I was wishing singing bird was there, she could displace a hole in the barrier for me to get in and investigate what is going on.

Feeling discharged that I could not get passed the barrier, I headed back only to run into a girl who was running from guards while carrying what I would presume to be stolen food. She had one of those moogles following her. She had managed to get away with the food and her moogle when she finally saw me. "I have never seen you here before." She said. "It is my first time here; can you tell me why there is a barrier around that tree there? I need to find the cause of the mist on the other land mass. The person I am trying to stop maybe planning something with it and I need to investigate it. Any information you could give me could help." I told her cutting strait to the chase. "There is an eidolon inside the tree making the barrier. You would need to be a summoner to let him lower down the barrier so you can go and investigate." She told me. "Do you know where I can find one?" I asked her. "See this horn on my head that makes me a summoner." She told me while pointing at the horn on her head. With that we headed back to the tree.

Vivis' point of view

We woke up and packed up camp, though Steiner was still asleep. We were about to leave when Steiner work up and yelled after us 'wait for me princess'. He is always calling her princess and though I have to share my powers with him so he can use elemental swards, the princess calling I find secretly annoying. We ran to the Ice Cavern and entered. It is normally not this snowy and cold in the Ice Cavern so most of us pretty much passed out from the cold when we were almost out. We would have been out sooner but ice flan is a pain in the butt to take out without my fire magic.

Next Chapter will be soon.


End file.
